A Fight for Love
by Hiya I'm Filipino
Summary: Finn broke her heart. Jesse picked up all the pieces. But will Rachel choose the guy who broke her heart, or the one that's lying to her face...Read to find out! FINCHEL! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GLEEKS! By the way, my other FanFiction, which I forgot the name of, is no longer to be continued until next week. I PROMISE to post like 10 chapters for my lovely reader who put my story on alert. **

**By the way, thanks to my wonderful best friend who help me get my Microsoft Word back! ****J**** read her story: Young Love; a Glee FanFiction! It won't be up 'til next week, but I'll give you a hint: Finn and Rachel are going to 7th**** grade, they have known each other practically since they were born and have been Best Friends ever since. But what will happen when they start junior high? When the cool kids get meaner, cooler, and have the power to make you feel worthless. Where will Finn and Rachel stand in this chaotic place and where will there friendship become more or will it crumble to an end? Read to find out! FINCHEL!**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

"I want you back." '_What? Finn freaking Hudson, freaking WANTS ME BACK? ' I thought. He broke my heart. "_W-what?" I managed to stutter out. "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked politely. He sounded like he _meant_ it. Shit, you're Rachel Berry, and you're not gonna take crap from the douche who shattered your heart.

"I'm dating Jesse." I said proud and confidently. "Listen Rachel, he doesn't love you, he's lying.." He said before I cut him off. "No Finn, you listen, I love Jesse and he loves me. He'the only person I will _ever_ love. We're meant to be." I said, almost starting to scream. "You love him, but are you in love with him?" He said quietly before he scurried away.

**Finn's POV**

I ran to the choir room and without looking, smashed my fist into the drywall. My fist left a deep hole in the wall. It hurt so bad, but not as much as seeing _my _Rachel, with another man. Not a man, but Jesse St. Jackass. I was going to end this shit between her and Jesse. But first, I needed a plan. Translation: I needed Kurt's help. Or maybe even the whole Glee club. Anything to get the girl of my dreams. I wanted her and _needed _her. Just one time I want her to say she loves me.

"Okay class, time to pair up." Mr. Shuester announced. Immediately, Santana Lopez shoved Mike off the seat and started to stroke my arm. "_Damn, this is so freaking annoying,'_ I thought.,

**Rachel's POV**

"Ugh did we really have to get paired," I muttered quietly to myself. To tell the truth, Jesse WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES. He's all clingy to me, it's freaking annoying. But not as much as watching Santana stroke Finn's arm. "But instead of boy girl, it's gonna be boy and boy, girl and girl. Got it?" "Uh uh, yeah sure.." everyone said in harmony. '_It's going to be a long week.'_ I thought. I watched as Santana scowled at Mr. Shuester. "Brittany and Quinn, Mercedes and Santana, Tina and Rachel, Arite and Mike, Matt and Puck, and, Jesse and Finn." '_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY FUCKING GOSH!' _I thought. They so can't sing together without killing each other. A very, very long week.

**BAD? GOOD? IDK? PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! MAYBE I'LL SEND YOU MESSAGE BACK!**


	2. David Karkofsky

**Did you like the first chapter? Of course you did ****J So my lovely readers, I shall post another chapter…your welcome!**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Jesse's POV**

Damn it. I'm paired up with the guy I'm trying to keep my girlfriend away from. I don't know why she likes him so much. He's a freak. I walk outside to my car. "Pssst. Jesse!" "What the hell?" I shout, to find one of the Vocal Adrenaline members standing behind me, another one of the spies working with me, Daniel. "Again, WHAT THE HELL DANIEL?" "Okay listen to me Jesse, if we are going to tear New Directions apart, you need to shut the fuck up and listen." he said darkly. I shook my head slowly. "Okay St. James, listen up. This morning I heard Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry talking. He's trying to steal her away from you dude. Use your 100 years of fucking acting lessons to get her away from him. We can't risk the chances of not having her in Vocal Adrenaline. Make her quit New Directions and come to us." "Uh, yeah. Sure dude." I sputtered out.

**Rachel's POV**

I was walking down the hall to my car after school when I see David Karkofsky holding a cherry slushie. I knew what was going to happen next. He threw it onto my face. The jocks laughed and walked away. I was surprised when Karkofsky turned around and ran to me. "Listen Rachel, what happened back there wasn't real. I didn't want to do it, but they made me." "Shut up Karkofsky. This is just a little trick you guys decided to play on me." "No Rachel, I love you." Then suddenly his lips pressed against mine.

**David K's POV**

**I was to going to win her over. Finn would never get the chance to make her his girlfriend. She was mine now. And I was going to get her in bed and away from Finn. Tonight. While me and Berry were kissing in the hallway, I pulled her close to me and the kiss became more intense. I had to admit, it was weird seeing a jock and a nerd covered in slushie making out in the hallway. I didn't care. Then a 6'3 giant came over and towered over us, his face filled with anger. "DID YOU DO THIS TO HER KARKOFSKY?" he shouted angrily. Rachel stopped moving her lips but I kept kissing her. He suddenly pulled us apart with great force. "Rachel, Karkofsky really?" he said softly but angrily. Then the anger came back. "DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?" "Yes, but Finn," she said before he grabbed her by the arm and took her into the science room.**


	3. Stay with me, Please?

**What's up Gleeks? I wrote this when I got bored...soooo... **

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

I had no idea what I just gotten myself into. Everything was a blur and then I saw Finn's angry face inches away from mine. "What the hell Rachel? Listen I know you don't like me, but I can't stand the fact that you're kissing one guy I hate, then _dating_ another? What happened to you Rachel?" he asked concerned. Then I couldn't take it anymore. My knees fell weak and I almost fell to the floor before I felt Finn's strong arms catch me.

And that was the last thing I felt before I heard beeping noises of a machine.

**Finn's POV**

While I talked to Rachel she just stared at me, her eyes as big as saucers. Then suddenly her face lost expression and she dropped right into my arms, eyes closed. I layed her on the floor and tried to find a pulse. Beads of sweat were pouring down my face. I was in shock when I couldn't find one. I grabbed my old Nokia cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello?" "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I screamed into the phone. "Sir tell me what happened." the operator said fast but calmly. "Her name is Rachel Barbara Berry. She has no pulse, we're at William McKinley High School, Room 107. COME QUICK!" "Okay, we already have people on the way." "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said. I turned to Rachel and started talking to her. I didn't care if she wasn't conscious, I needed her to stay with me. "Rachel, listen Rachel." I said. I could already hear the ambulance outside. "I love you, I need you to stay with me. Please." I said grabbing her hand as a tear rolled down my cheek. The people rushed inside and all of a sudden I felt like I could hear her whisper, "I'll try Finn, I'll try." very faintly. I rushed outside so I could ride in the ambulance with her. A whole crowd of people were waiting outside, they probably heard me scream. Kurt wheeled Artie alongside me while I rushed to keep up with Rachel.

"FINN! FINN! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" I could hear Kurt scream through the large crowd. "What happened?" Artie said faintly. A look of shock was on everybody's face as they watched lifeless Rachel being put into the back of the ambulance. News reporters were outside, probably trying to get some good news since nothing happened in Lima. Suddenly a woman pushed through the huge crowd of reporters and shoved a microphone in my face. I almost fainted when I heard her ask, "Did you do this to her?" And then I thought, maybe I did.

**I know, you probably hate me now. Also, I know, short chapters. I'll make it up to you in the future!**

**NOW PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE **


	4. My Rachel

Hey Gleeks! Make sure to review at the end of the story! I'm like Tinkerbell, I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! There, I said it. Happy now?

Here it is Gleeks:

Rachel's POV

**I opened my eyes and expected to see Finn. Instead, I saw a nurse leaning over me, holding a clipboard. "Ahhh, Miss Berry, I see you're awake now. How are you feeling? Tired, Dizzy…" "I'm fine, thank you." I said politely. "Do you feel well enough to have visitors? There's a whole bunch of people in the waiting room for you." "Sure." I said causally.**

**Finn's POV**

That news reporter was lucky. If she was a man, she would be missing half of her teeth. I can't believe it. Why am I the one to always make Rachel cry? She never did anything to me. I felt terrible. I needed to punch something. Then, as if on cue, Jesse St. Jerkface walked in. Oh, I would_ love_ to punch his face. "Oh my God, is Rachel okay?" Jesse said carelessly. Then he walked over to me with a smirk on his face. "Listen, _Hudson." _Jesse whispered, venom in his voice. "Stop trying to hurt _my girlfriend."_ 'my girlfriend' was exaggerated in my mind. 'His, Rachel was _his.' _I thought. A nurse with a pink uniform covered in flowers entered the waiting room. "Miss Berry is ready for visitors, but one at a time please." "I'M HER BOYFRIEND!" Jesse screamed out before I could ask the nurse to visit, obvious he wanted to get in before me. "Okay, she's in room 305." Jesse walked down the hall, but not before giving me a victorious evil grin. We had business to take care of later.

"Wow.." said Mercedes. "I will whip his white ass into last week" I would like to see _that._ "Calm down Mercedes, I think we need to put on more face cream. Does my jaw line look cracked?" Kurt asked. "Whatever Kurt, lets go." Mercedes said, bored. In the corner, Artie was shaking. "Hey Artie, are you okay?" Tina asked. "Its just, the hospital." Artie said with wide eyes. "I remember everything now. How they jammed needles into every part of my body, the ambulance sirens, doctors," his voice trailed off. "Let's go get some water. Okay Artie?" Artie nodded his head slowly.

I waited for 3 hours. What the hell were they doing in there? A visit doesn't take that long. I knew for sure Jesse was doing this to piss me off. Everyone left one by one, asking me to tell Rachel that they would come tomorrow. I would sit there on the hard waiting room chairs until I could see my Rachel. _'My Rachel' I liked the sound of that._


	5. Chances

**Oh my gosh Gleeks! I'm so (x1,000,000,000) sorry that I didn't post yesterday! I had to go to a birthday party and then a swim competition! I was telling my mom (who forced me to go to the party) how I NEEDED to bring my laptop to the party so I could update! My exact words: "Mom, my fans hate you. LEMME BRING MY STINKING LAPTOP!" **

**Drama unfolds. **

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Finn's POV**

I looked at my watch: 4:47. It's been 45 minutes since Jesse St. Jerkface walked in there. What was he doing? I approached room 305. Just as I was about to walk down the hall, Jesse walked out with a evil grin on his face. He looked very satisfied with himself. It made me sick. "Your turn." he spat out at my face. I kept walking down the hallway when I heard "JESSE! I HATE YOU!" being screamed repeatedly. It was coming from _Rachel's_ room. '_Oh man,' _I thought.

I rushed in to see and screaming Rachel with red, puffy eyes, and a red face. I rushed to her side, and practically screamed. "RACHEL! Rachel, tell me what happened." The second I said that, her eyes went wide and a look of confidence and hatred was scattered along her face. She took a deep breath. "Jesse, Jesse, Jess-" "Rachel, come on, you can trust me." I said calmly. She looked at the blue wall in front of her and started to speak. "Jesse, he walked in," she began slowly, then her voice started to get more aggressive. "then, he started to kiss me, so I kissed him back."

The words hit me harder than bullets as I listened to her continue. "Then he started to touch me. Everywhere. THE PAIN, FINN! IT _HURT ME!" _she shouted."I pushed him off me, then he said. "Shut up whore, you know you like it." I slapped him across his face and then he punched my jaw. He kept kissing me and I was still trying to pull him off. He shoved his tongue so far down my throat. He kept harassing me with aggressive kisses and touches…" Her voice trailed off. "It felt like hours, hours of abuse and torture. He threatened me, he said he would rape me if I didn't cooperate."

I froze and listened to her. Every word that came out of her mouth made me want to _kill_ Jesse. "Rachel, listen to me, I'm going to get back at him and makes sure he goes to jail for harassing you like that. I can't believe he would stoop that low." I said as I clenched my fists. "Finn, you're the only one that understands. I'm so sorry." "Sorry for what Rachel?" I asked. "I'm sorry for picking Jesse. I should've picked _you._ You're the one that understands, Finn. You're right. I used to love Jesse, but I was never _in love_ with him. It was always you." "What are you saying Rachel?" "Finn, it's going to take me some time to get over Jesse, but I'm going to give you a chance." she said softly and smiled. Emotions swept across my body. I couldn't tell what I was feeling. "I love you Rachel." "Finn," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I've _always_ loved you." With those words, the fight was over. Or is it?

**OOH-LA-LA! MORE DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER! And you thought the "Fight for Love" was over. You were wrong! Keep those reviews coming! I'm aiming for at least ten reviews this chapter! If you want me to continue! Whoever reviews gets a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	6. You're on WHAT!

**Hello Gleeks! Review if you want a sneak peek!**

**More drama unfolds. Don't hate me in the end!**

**Rachel's POV**

I denied it the whole time. I love Finn, not Jesse. The only reason I dated Jesse was to get over Finn. At one point, I cared about Jesse, I loved him. But I was never in love with him. I lied to myself. And the end, because of my stupid decisions, I ended up being sexually harassed by Jesse. And all I could do is wonder what would've happened if I picked Finn. So I decided to give him a chance.

After I told him, the doctor walked in just as I was about to kiss him. His facial expression turned from happy to sad, all in barely a second. I turned to face the doctor. "Umm…Miss Berry, may I please speak with your boyfriend in private? I will speak with you after." "Sure Doctor." I said politely.

**Finn's POV**

BOYFRIEND! I can't believe it, I'm Rachel's_ boyfriend. _I just wanted to jump up with my fist in the air and scream YEAHHHHHHHH! Calm it down, Hudson. This is serious business you need to be talking about. The male doctor lead me out of the room and into the hallway. He turned to me and said, "Mr.-" "Hudson." I corrected. "Oh yes, Mr. Hudson, it seems that your girlfriend, Rachel Berry, I don't know how to put this. Well, she's been on cocaine. That would explain the fainting that happened earlier. The cocaine somehow blocked her blood in her veins, which also explains why you couldn't find a pulse earlier. She was lucky, very. Most people would have been dead the first dose, but she somehow lived through all the numerous doses we found in her blood. Take care of her. Here's a therapist that she needs to see twice a week, and here's a prescription she needs to take daily. Also, here's our floor's number, just in case you have any questions. Are her parents or guardians in town?" "No sir, they are on business trips, I think." "Well, I'm going to leave it up to you to take care of her. Check on her everyday, make sure her pulse is steady, and sure she drinks a lot of water." "Will do sir, thank you." I replied, shaking.

Oh man. Rachel, my happy, loud, singing Rachel. Is on _cocaine?_! Are you serious? I need to know, I need to know why. Jesse? School? I need answers. And I was going to get them. I busted through the doors of room 305, furious. I looked at Rachel. She had a confused look on her face. She just kept staring at me, confused, until her face changed for confused to scared. "Finn, Finn are you ok?" "Rachel, how could you do this? YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF! What happened to all of your dreams? Why would you do this you know the effects of_ cocaine! _WHY RACHEL, WHY!" I yelled furious. I paced around the room once, then turned to look at her. She was crying. Her eyes were red, and so was her face. I've never seen her like this before. "Rachel, cocaine can effect your mind, heart, body, it affects everything." I said more calmly. "Is this why you kissed Karkofsky?" "I DON'T KNOW FINN! I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed across the room. I walked over to her holding her hands firmly. "Then why Rachel, why?" I asked softly. "Because of everything." she replied.

**DRAMA! What will be in store next? An unsuspecting couple is next! REVIEW!**


	7. Don't hurt me

**OMG GLEEKS I'M SO SORRY! I went hiking (which by the way, was AWESOME!) and I didn't get a chance to update! Here's a chapter to make up for it.**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

Oh my God. He found out. I didn't mean to do it, it was just him and Quinn, and Puck, and just everything. "Then why Rachel, why?" Because of everything." I said staring at him. "Really?" he asked. "BECAUSE OF YOU FINN!" I screamed and slammed my face into the pillow. He looked at me in shock. "I dated you, then you broke up with me, to finding your 'inner rock star' what the hell was that about? Then, you dated Quinn. She hates me Finn, she does everything she can do to torture me. And you just watch." "Rach, I-" "And then you wanted me back. After everything you did, you freaking want me back?" I yelled angrily. "I know Rach, I know I was an ass, but it took me losing you, to figure out that you're the one I love." "Finn-" "Please Rach. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I thought seeing you with Jesse was the thing that hurt me most. But when I found out you were on cocaine…" the room went silent. We stared at each other, confused. Then Finn broke the silence. "I could've lost you Rachel. If you died, I wouldn't have any reasons to keep myself alive anymore." "Finn, don't say that. You would have school your future,- " "Rach, but none of that would be_ anything_ if I didn't have you. Before I met you, I really had nothing to live for, nothing to fight for. I never loved Quinn. It was only you. It's only going to be you." I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss of words.

Then suddenly our lips collided.

I didn't know what to do. I was mesmerized by his soft lips. (**A/N: I laughed when I wrote that. *smiles*) Then we pulled apart and he looked at me, waiting for a reaction. I couldn't move, or breathe, nonetheless talk! "Rach, are you okay?" he asked. Boom. There it was. His voice. His strong, deep but soft voice. It was enough to make me drop dead. Then I found my voice. "Finn, Finn!" I said, then put my face into his chest and started crying. "Oh, Rachel, Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" "No, Finn, it's okay. I just, I just can't get hurt again!" I said, crying even more. "Rachel, I won't hurt you." "I know." I whispered.**


	8. He's Back

**Okay Gleeks, sorry if I don't update some days. I try my best! =]**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN GLEE. HAPPY NOW?**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Finn's POV**

I can't believe what happened in the last couple of hours. I couldn't believe that _Rachel_ out of all people,

would be on cocaine. I stayed with Rachel for a couple of days, sleeping in the waiting room some nights.

There was no possible way I would leave her alone now, she needs me.

On the 4th day, Rachel insisted that I went home. I had to be honest, I really did miss home, so I agreed.

I strolled into the parking lot and proceeded to my car. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and stuff.

I just really needed to take a hot shower. I walked through the door and went downstairs to the room that

Kurt and I shared. We finally agreed to him decorating his half of the room, and I get to do whatever I

Want with my half. Yay. I entered and threw my keys, phone, and wallet on my bed and then turned to

Face Kurt kissing Jesse. "Oh my gosh," I said quietly. And then my anger rose. "KURT! WHAT THE

HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jesse turned to face me with a smirk on his face. "Finn," Kurt said.

I am in love with Jesse St. James." "WHAT!" I tried my best to hide anger from my voice. "Kurt, listen.

He's playing you. He doesn't love you! He's not even gay." "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

Kurt screamed as he stormed out of the room.

I turned to Jesse. "Listen, douche. You're going way too far. If all of this is because of _show choir," I said _

_Deeply. "Then you need to back off of Rachel, Kurt, and all of New Directions." "Shut up, Hudson. _

_You know your girlfriend? Rachel Berry? Well, last night, she was screaming my name." _

"_You really wanna play this game? Cause when me and Puck get our hands on you, you are going to wish _

_You never even \walked through that door."_

"_Whatever." he spat at me as he left._


	9. Leaving you

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Ilysfm! No homo! LOL. Sooooo…if you thought the last chapter was dramatic, then wait 'til you read this one!**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Finn's POV**

Jesse walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. Was it true? Was Rachel screaming his name? No…it wasn't possible. She told me he forced her to make out with him. Did he really go that far? I knew for a fact that Jesse wasn't gay, he was just trying to get into my head. I had to text Puck.

"Puck, I need u to come over here asap."

"Does it include beating sum wimp up?"

"Better, _Jesse_."

I heard the other line hang up and Puck was at my front door in a record time of 2 minutes. "C'mon! I just can't wait to throw my fist at his face! This is gonna be good…" "Relax Puck, lemme just get my keys." "No time dude, just drive my car." he said as the handed me the keys. I knew exactly where Jesse lived. Let's just say me and the football team taught him a lesson about egging Rachel. We drove up by the drive way and exited the car. The only car I saw was Jesse's Range Rover, another one of those fancy gifts from Vocal Adrenaline. So I knew he was home alone.

Puck rang the doorbell and as soon as Jesse walked out we threw our fists at his face and stomach. We beat him until he was all bruised and bloody. I saw Rachel pull up. "Finn! Finn! STOP!" She said and pulled me off. She pushed Puck off of Jesse and looked at us. "Finn…" "This is what he deserves for hurting you, Rachel." "No one deserves this. Just go home." "Rachel, how could you say this after everything he's put you through!" "Go home Finn!" she screamed at me. I couldn't believe it. I clenched my fists and walked to Puck's car. While we pulled away, I looked back and saw Rachel looking at Jesse sympathetically and helping him get up. She pulled out tissues from her purse and wiped the blood from his nose. It made me _sick. _


	10. Here for you

**Hey Gleeks! Do you hate me now? Well, I just had to put in some drama! Please read Young Love by FinnnRachel4eva. :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE. OKAY?**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

I was just gathering my belongings from the hospital and leaving when I bumped into David Karkofsky. "Uhhh.." "Hey Rach." Ew. It sounded disgusting coming from him. And not _Finn._ "What are you doing here?" "I came here to get more.." then he leaned in as if to kiss me. "Get off of me!" I yelled. "What's wrong baby?" he said as I walked away. I went to my black Mercedes-Benz ML 350 (**A/N: That's my car!"**) and unlocked the doors. I turned on the radio and blasted it. I listened to Separate Worlds by Journey, possibly the greatest band in the world. Me and Finn's band. He gave me a CD with all of our favorite Journey songs on it for my 7th birthday. I was having flashbacks of our childhood friendship right before I pulled into the Hudson/Hummel driveway.

I rang the doorbell and Kurt opened the door. I looked at him, he had some avocado on his face (probably from his morning facial) and was wearing his Marc Jacobs pajamas. I got them for him as a birthday present when the Marc Jacobs night collection came out. "Hey Kurt, where's Finn." "Oh, I think I heard him say he was going to Jesse's, with Puck? It doesn't sound right." Then I knew. "Thanks Kurt." I said already running to my car. Unfortunately, I got there to late. Finn and Puck were already almost beating Jesse into pulp. I ran up the long driveway and pulled gigantic Finn off of Jesse. I stopped the fight and led Jesse inside his mansion (I'm not even exaggerating) and tried to find something to stop the bleeding.

I took a paper towel, wet it, then put it on the huge gash on his forehead. After, I put on a band-aid and put ice over it. "My own personal nurse." he said, laughing. We stared at each other for a second, and he leaned in to kiss me. "Jesse, no. I'm not doing this." I said to him firmly. "What Rachel? Do you have a thing for _Hudson_ now?" he said, especially exaggerating Hudson. "Listen Jesse, we didn't work out, and we never will. What they did to you was horrible, but doesn't mean I am going to come back to you." "Listen Rachel, we are going to get back together whether you like it or not." "No Jesse, we aren't." I said leaving. He caught me right before I went through the door and threw me against the wall. He tore off my shirt and started to kiss me. I remembered the last time in the hospital. I shuddered, while still trying to get him off. He pulled down his pants, still kissing me. Then I knew what he was up to. "GET OFF!" I screamed against his lips. He led my to his room, practically dragging me. He threw my on the bed and continued to rip off my clothes. 'Oh God, he was going to _rape_ me.' I thought. My cell phone started to play 'Faithfully_'_ and it didn't seem like Jesse heard it. I knew it was Finn. I tossed and turned until my arm hit the answer button. "JESSE! GET OFF OF ME! DON'T _RAPE_ ME!" I screamed, hopefully thinking that Finn heard.

**Finn's POV**

I called Rachel, praying that things would work out. "After the third ring, I heard crumbling and then screaming in the background. Then I heard it. "DON'T RAPE ME!" and it wasn't just anyone's voice, it was Rachel's. Literally 2 seconds after that I was in my car and was already driving back to Jesse's douche-cave. I busted through the door and looked everywhere for Rachel. 'Damn, this place is huge.' I thought. I kept opening every door I could find until and saw shreds of clothes outside of one specific door. I opened it faster than the speed of light and saw Jesse, getting ready to _rape_ her.

I pulled him off, throwing him against the maple dresser, causing him to cough blood. "If you ever, ever, try to touch Rachel, or even be in the same room as her, I will beat you so hard.." "Finn, let's just get out of here," Rachel said, throwing her naked body onto mine. I helped her throw on her pants and shirt while walking out the door. She ran straight to my car and got in the passenger seat. "Rach, I'm so sorry." I said, trying to calm her. "It wasn't your fault Finn. I should've let you beat him." she said facing me. "It's okay. We need to get you home." "Uhh..I don't think I know where my keys are." "That's okay, we'll just get you changed at my house." I said calmly, secretly happy that I get to spend time with her. "Thanks Finn." she said. "I'll always be here for you, just remember that." I said looking at her. "I know, I love you Finn." Oh God, did she just say she _loved_ me? My day, no scratch that, my _life just got 99% percent better. "I love you too, Rach"_


	11. The Girl Is Mine

**What's up Gleeks? I am informing you that I will be changing my pen name/username from alexeiroxursox to immajourneygleek. Yes I love Journey and Glee, so that's why I'm changing it. **

**I NEED IDEAS! I'M CURRENTLY UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! OH NO! So my dear readers, I need you to give me ideas if you want this story to continue. This is just a little filler chapter.**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Finn's POV**

I drove Rachel home and gave her some small drawstring sweatpants and a small, baggy shirt. I couldn't believe it, but even wearing that she looked hot. Little Finn junior started to stir in my jeans. Time to summon the mailman. "Thanks Finn, I mean for helping while my dads are out on their business trip." "Anytime, Rach."

The next day…

"Good afternoon, who wants to perform their duet first?" Mr. Shue announced. '_Oh shit, I forgot. And I'm paired with Jesse…'_ I thought. "Mr. Shuester, Finn and I would like to go first." What? We didn't even rehearse! Jesse handed me some sheet music and said, "Try to keep up, Hudson.".

I looked at the music. _'The Girl Is Mine' _by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney. Is he serious?

Finn:Every night she walks right in my dreamsSince I met her from the startI'm so proud I am the only oneWho is special in her heart

The girl is mineThe doggone girl is mineI know she's mineBecause the doggone girl is mine

Jesse:I don't understand the way you thinkSaying that she's yours not mineSending roses and your sill dreamsReally just a waste of time

Because she's mineThe doggone girl is mineDon't waste your timeBecause the doggone girl is mine

I love you more than he(Take you anywhere)

Finn:But I love you endlessly(Loving we will share)

Finn and Jesse:So come and go with meTwo on the town

Finn:But we both cannot have herSo it's one or the otherAnd one day you'll discoverThat she's my girl forever and ever

Jesse:Don't build your hopes to be let down'Cause I really feel it's time

Jesse:I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her'Cause she said I blow her mind

The girl is mineThe doggone girl is mineDon't waste your timeBecause the doggone girl is mine

Finn and Jesse:She's mine, she's mineNo, no, no, she's mineThe girl is mine, the girl is mineThe girl is mine, the girl is mine

Jesse:The girl is mine, (yep) she's mineThe girl is mine, (yes) she's mine

Finn:Don't waste your timeBecause the doggone girl is mineThe girl is mine, the girl is mine

Jesse:Finn (Michael), we're not going to fight about this, okay

Finn:Jesse (Paul), I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter

Jesse:I've heard it all before, Finn, she told me that I'm her forever lover,You know, don't you remember

Finn:Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another

Jesse:Is that what she said

Finn:Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming

Jesse:I don't believe it

Finn and Jesse:The girl is mine, (mine, mine, mine)...

Everyone just looked at us with either wide eyes or their jaw falling to the floor. And I know what they all were thinking, DID THEY JUST DO THAT?


	12. Meeting Ms Hudson

**Sorry for the last chapter! I didn't update for 3 or 2 days, so I had to put in SOMETHING! So here's the next chapter:**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

"The doggone girl is mine, mine, mine, mine.."

Oh my gosh. Did they really just do that? I had a lot on my mind and just needed to go home. I looked at the clock, it read 3:07. '_Thirteen more minutes, you can make it. Pull yourself together, you're Rachel Berry! You can't be seen like this!' my mind told me. "Anyone else?" Mr. Shuester asked. Everyone just started to look calm and hide their faces from Mr. Shue. "No one? Then I guess we'll just dismiss early. Bye guys," Mr. Shue said before he got interrupted by a chorus of "Bye! Kay bye Shue! See ya!" and other goodbyes. Did the Jewish God just hear my prayers? It sure seemed like it._

_I sprinted down the hallway and ran to my locker to get my keys. But before I even touch the lock, I hear someone yelling my name from down the hallway. I hear heavy breathing from running next to me. I turn to face Jesse. "Listen Jesse, did you not hear Finn? You need to back off and stay away from me and New Directions. Just go back to Vocal Adrenaline." "No Rachel" he said flatly. "Go away or I'll tell Finn that you were here." "Fine, Berry. But this won't be the last you see of me." he says, holding his hands up in defeat._

_After that, I ran straight to my car and drove to Finn's house. Right after I rang the doorbell, I forgot he was probably still at school, or driving home. Finn's mother, Carole, answered the door. I could see where Finn got his good looks from. His mom was beautiful. "Hello, are you one of Finn's friends? He's not home from school yet, but he should be back in a little bit." she said smiling. "Hi, Ms. Hudson. I'm Rachel." I said politely and held out my hand. When I said that, her face lit up and instead of shaking hands, she pulled me straight into a tight hug. She stopped hugging and looked at me as if I was worth a million dollars. "Oh, hi Rachel! Finn has told me so much about you!" "Thank you, Ms. Hudson." "Would you like to come in?" "Sure, thank you." I walked into the small yellow house and looked around. There were pictures of Finn playing with a little girl. She looked kind of familiar. "Ms. Hudson, sorry to ask, but who is that little girl in that picture?" I asked politely. "Oh, now I remember. Her name was Rachel too. Rachel Berry. Her and Finn played all the time, literally everyday when they were 7. I grew very fond of her, it was like she was my daughter. But then when her and Finn were 10, she moved. I've always wanted a daughter." she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Ms. Hudson, I'm Rachel Berry." "Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes." I said as another tear slid down her cheek. "Mom! I'm home! Finn called out._

_Within an hour they were all laughing and sharing old times. "I remember when Finn broke his arm on the Fourth Of July and didn't want to go to the doctor 'cause he kept telling me if you kissed it then it would feel better." Carole said as they all laughed, except for Finn, who had an embarrassed smile on his face. "Well, um. I think I should take Rachel home. We errm… have to work on our project." Finn said. "Okay honey. Bye Rachel! Nice seeing you again! You've grown so beautiful!" "Thank you for letting me stay Ms. Hudson!" Rachel called back as Finn pulled her out the door. "Project Finn?" "Yeah…uh..I guess I just wanted to spent time with you." Finn said as a smile crept onto Rachel's face._


	13. Driving

**OMGleeks! Do you hate me now? Cause I would totally understand if you did! It was probably 1973 last time I updated! I WASN'T EVEN BORN! Okay, sorry about my breakdown, here's my next chapter.**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Finn's POV**

**I didn't think it was possible for someone to feel this way. For someone to be so tied up on one person. Man, she was killing me. I watched her practically bounce to my car and slide into the drivers' seat. "Uh, Rach?" I said. "Yeah?" Then there was a pause and silence. "Listen Finn, I know you probably don't trust me driving but after your mom told me about the mailman-" and that was all she had to say before I gave her the key and walked to the passenger seat slowly with my head down, embarrassed. "Cute Finn." Rachel said sarcastically. I looked up and saw her face next to mine, perfect features. Before I could say anything, she pecked my lips and drove off. I watched as she drove 45 miles per hour on a 30 mile per hour road. "Wow, Rachel. You're driving is nothing close to what I thought it would be." "Don't judge a book by its cover. If I did, then I would've still thought that you were some stuck-up bully who was dating the snobbiest girl in school." she said with a smirk. "Hey!" I yelled while holding my hand to my chest and pretending to be in pain.**


	14. The Colors of LOVE

**Sorry of the short chapter I updated last time! I HAD TO PUT IN SOMETHING!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN GLEE. I think we already established that. =]**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

"Awww. Poor baby." I said sarcastically. I looked at him, and he looked back and grabbed my hand. For a second we just stared at each other and smiled. "We're here." I announced.**Finn's POV**

"We're here." Oh God, why am I shaking so much! I looked over at her to see her staring at me with her big, brown eyes, like she was expecting me to do something. After I made a fool out of myself, I finally opened the door and helped her get out. Her house was big. It was a huge glass house. But you couldn't see the inside, because there were curtains and stuff. We walked up the narrow driveway and she took out her bag to find her key. She opened up a purple and black Coach bag and looked for her keys. She pulled out a set of keys and looked at it. "Finn, I don't know where my keys are." "Check again." I said. She kept looking through her purse and still couldn't find them. "Maybe the back is open." Rachel said, walking to the fence. "Okay Finn, gimme a lift." "Are you sure you can climb this? It's like 9 feet tall!" "And so are you Finn, just cause I'm a girl, wearing a skirt and flats, doesn't mean I can't climb." "That hurts!" I said sarcastically. "Stop being cute and help me up!" With that, I got on my knee and held my hands out, waiting for her to step up on them. She lifted her leg up and I saw her black laced panties. I looked for a while before she started to climb. I came right after her, it was really easy, considering I'm 6'3. Her backyard was so big. The bar, dance floor complete with a DJ set, pool, and basketball court made it even better. There were lights surrounding the pool and deck. "Rachel, you live in a _mansion._" I said as my jaw dropped. "I guess it's ok. It's really empty all the time, my dads are always out on business trips. Last time I saw them was 1 month and a half ago." "Why didn't you tell anyone? You would be social hub of McKinley High!" I said in shock. "Well, I don't really care about being popular or anything, I'm ok with just the way everything is now." "Being slushied everyday and people drawing pornographic pictures of you on the bathroom walls?" "I don't care what they think of me." she said plainly. "What about being not popular. I mean all the popular girls are rich and pretty and stuff-" "So you're saying I'm not pretty or cool or whatever? That I'm a _loser_?" I stared at her in shock. "Rachel, I didn't mean that. I didn't say that!" "Finn, leave. Leave now." "But Rach,-" "Go Finn."I drove home all mad and ran to my room. Burt and mom were on a date tonight and Kurt was shopping with Mercedes. So I had the empty house to myself. I needed to get Rachel back. Maybe a letter would help._Dear Rachel,_

_Hands that loved,_

_A lovely sunset._

_The sky is streaked with pink,_

_The sky has pink ribbons._

_Quiet walk along the creek,_

_Fragrant spring blossoms._

_The colors of violets and lilacs,_

_The autumn sun._

_Fragrance of rose water,_

_The precious one._

_A world of good,_

_Whispering golds of summers grasses._

_Rumbling sea,_

_All colors of LOVE._

_I LOVE YOU RACHEL BARBARA BERRY. Love,_

_Finn Nathaniel Hudson_

_**ALL OF THIS POEM WAS BY FINNNRACHEL4EVA WHO ALSO OWNS STORY YOUNG LOVE!**_


	15. Just The Way You Are

**Hello GLEEks! How art thou? LOL. Okay, so this chapter will be focusing on Kurt/Jesse/Finn. Maybe some Finchel at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN GLEE WEIRDOS! RYAN MURPHY DOES! Gosh.**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Finn's POV**

After I finished writing the letter, I heard the doorbell ring. "Finn, we're here!" I heard someone call. Kurt. I walked down the stairs and found Kurt leading Jesse into the kitchen. "Hudson." Jesse spat out. "St. Jackass." I spat back, venom drizzled in my voice. I puffed up my chest and walked over to Jesse, who was sitting in the kitchen chair. "I will fucking kill you if I find out this is fake. What kind of messed up_ douche,_ would do this all for glee club? I bet you're only doing this cause you think we're a _threat._" "Threat Finn? Really? I could care less about your Lima Loser friends." That was all I could take. I punched him square in the face and turned to face Kurt. "FINN! WHAT THE HELL? GET AWAY FROM JESSE!" he screamed pushing past me and grabbing napkins to attempt to stop the bleeding. "Kurt, he's playing you. When will you get enough of it? HE'S NOT GAY AND HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Kurt turned around to face me, with tears streaming down his eyes. I ran out of the room, got in my car and drove to Rachel's again.

I looked in the back and couldn't find her, so I assumed she found a key inside. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. I knew she was in there because I could see her shadow moving by the window.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. The house looked even bigger from the inside. There was a shiny black grand piano, 102' inch flat screen 3-D TV. Her kitchen had a 52' inch flat screen hanging from the wall over the table. I stumbled into a bathroom and found a Jacuzzi with jets and a TV. I couldn't believe that she was hiding this from the whole school! I found a set of glass spiral stairs and quickly walked up them. I found another set of stairs. Her house had 4 floors! I looked everywhere, trying to find her room. I finally knew I found it when I saw a huge gold star and a letter 'R' on it. I opened the door and looked through the gigantic room. It was bigger than my whole house! There was another piano and a recording system. They could be richer than Donald Trump. I wasn't even exaggerating. I kept walking and found Rachel on a King-sized bed. Her hair was all over the place, and her brown eyes had bags under them. In her hands, was something I wished I would never see again. In her hands, were packs of _cocaine_. "Finn! No, it's not what its looks like!" "I'm not mad." I said, looking down and clenching my fists. "You aren't?" she asked in surprise. "I just want to let you know, if you wanna kill yourself, then keep taking it. But I want you to know some things first." I said calmly as I handed her the note.

"Finn! I'M SO SORRT! I didn't want to take the cocaine, but I thought you didn't love me anymore! I thought that you thought I wasn't beautiful…" she trailed off. Listen Rach-

Oh her eyes, her eyesMake the stars look like they're not shiningHer hair, her hairFalls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautifulAnd I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I knowWhen I compliment herShe wont believe meAnd its so, its soSad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okayI sayWhen I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazingJust the way you areAnd when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for awhileCause girl you're amazingJust the way you are

"And it's true, Rach. Don't do this to yourself." "I won't Finn, I won't." she said as she kissed me.


	16. Torture

**Okay, I know my chapters are short, but I'm really busy! Sorry! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee or any characters. Ryan Murphy does. Grrr.**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up in one of the guest rooms. The walls were orange, and the pillows on the bed were yellow and red. There was a small TV hanging from the wall in the corner, and a door to a bathroom. There was I a huge portrait of a bowl of fruits in front of me. I stared at everything for a while, until I saw two people walk out of the bathroom. Jesse and David. "What the fuck, let me out of here!" I screamed at them. "Rachel, I always knew I'd find a way to get you back, Wait, correction; to get _Finn Hudson back." "And how are you going to do that? Huh? Fucking douche! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed louder, venom dripping in my voice. "We're going to get Finn, back. Don't worry. He'll get it good." I struggled to get out. I was tied to the chair by the desk. The rope burned my arms. I let out a soft cry. I looked up, and saw two very turned-on assholes in front of me. They whispered to each other, before continuing to torture me. "If Finn can have you. Then so can we." Jesse said before ripping off my shirt. _

_David Karkofsky leaned in to kiss me. He literally shoved his whole tongue down my throat. I bit it with all my strength until I felt my teeth meet through his tongue. "FUCK!" I heard him scream. Blood was dripping onto the clean, polished, wooden floor. He ran to the mirror to examine the cut. I looked down, I was already almost undressed. Jesse struggled to get the last articles of clothing off. _

_I heard someone running down the hallway, and doors shutting open and close._

_Then suddenly the door cracked open._


	17. False

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER 20! WE MADE IT GLEEKS! As I said last chapter, my head is bursting with ideas! So here's one of them…**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. I don't any songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Here it is Gleeks:**

**Rachel's POV**

**I was still dramatized from that night. I was so worried. I drove to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I followed the directions and sat on the toilet seat with my head in my hands. I looked at the test a few minutes later. Negative. Thank God, I told myself. I called Finn and invited him over. Ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and looked up to see a 6'3 football gleek standing in front of me. "Finn!" I exclaimed. "Woah, Rach. What happened?" he asked, obviously still shooken by what I said after the rape. "I'm not pregnant!" "That's great Rach!" "Finn, you don't know how happy I am! I am so happy!" I said with a laugh. "I love you, remember that." "I will." I said with a smile.**

**We spent the rest of the day together. Shopping, eating ice cream, watching movies. It was perfect. I couldn't be happier. We were lying on the couch with my head against his chest. I felt his phone buzz in his shirt pocket and lifted my head up so he could see the text. He looked at it for a second, then a smile spread across his face. "What happened?" I asked curiously. "The whole glee club, boys and girls are having a sleepover at Mercedes' tonight. I'm going, and they want you to come too." "Sure! I'm totally up for it!" He helped me pack my pajamas and other stuff. We hurried downstairs and started Finn's truck. I was an old red Chevy. The paint was chipped, but I liked it. It looked exactly like the car from that movie…I think it was called Twilight? Finn grabbed my bags and threw them into the backseat. The drive to Mercedes' house took like 10 minutes. She lived in a nice home. It wasn't small, or big it was a perfect size. The were two cars in the driveway and the rest were lined up along the sidewalk.**

**I rang the doorbell and Kurt answered. He had on a Blue robe and gold slipper and was carrying a bag of creams and body wash. "Come on in guys. Everyone's in the basement." Me and Finn entered, hands intertwined. "Hey guys!" the gleeks said in unison. "Hey." I said casually, setting my stuff down. Mercedes' basement was nice. It was like an entertainment center. There was a HUGE flat screen hanging on the wall above everybody's bags. There were a lot of chairs, couches, and bean bag chairs lined up against the sides and scattered across the middle of the room. AND there was a popcorn machine in the corner of the room. "Mercedes! Oh my gosh, you have a beautiful home." "Thanks Baby Barbara! Nothing compared to yours! I mean, you live in a house bigger than our whole school! And that party the other day, was amazing!" I shuddered at the thought. "Thanks./" I said shakily. We watched a ton of movies, then went into the kitchen to make ice cream sundaes, then went back to the basement to get more popcorn. "Man, I'm bloated." Finn said sprawled across the floor with a blanket on him. "That make two of us." Artie said, holding an empty bag of popcorn.**

**Later the gleeks were all sleeping. I crawled over to a snoring Finn. "Finn, wake up." I whispered in his ear. He grumbled then put his arm around me and pulled my body closer to his. "Finn, wake up. Now. I feel really sick." "Rachy." he said the sweetest voice that made my heart melt."Rach. It's only 7:30. I can't get up." he mumbled. I baby barfed in my mouth. I struggled to get out of Finn's grip and ran into the bathroom. I puked into the toilet. Finn suddenly appeared beside me and held my hair up, and rubbed my back. Afterwards, I rinsed with mouthwash and layed down. Finn walked into the basement with a glass of water. "I think you need to take another pregnancy test." he said.**


	18. Backwards

**Hey Gleeks! Okay I know I don't update as much as I used to, I'm really sorry. But I'll be starting another one in a month or two with all the chapters pre-written.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE. RYAN MURPHY DOES. If I did own Glee, Rachel would not have a rival.**

**Rachel's POV**

Those words were enough for me to break down and cry. I went to school the next day paranoid. I had already threw up 3 times that morning, and kept craving hot dogs. I walked down the halls, avoiding jocks holding frozen drinks. I went over to Finn's locker, and saw him talking to Quinn. I hid behind a locker and listened. "Quinn, I would be lying if I said I still didn't have feelings for you." I looked around the corner to look at a smirking Quinn Fabray, giving me glares. "Well Finn, I feel the exact same way."

After school, I stood in my bathroom and waited on the cold edge of the tub. I heard a beep noise. I looked over at the little pink stick sitting on the sink. I slowly rose to my feet and took a deep breath before opening my eyes to see the results. I gritted my teeth and held my hands over my face as I sank to the floor sobbing. I was pregnant. I crawled over to my Blackberry Bold and held it in my hands. I, Rachel Berry, was weak. I dialed Finn's number carefully, listening carefully to each little beep that came out of the phone before pausing and continuing to press another button. What was I going to say? "Hello?" Finn said in a raspy voice. "Err…Hey Finn." "Rach? Is there something wrong?" I heard him ask, knowing what was about to happen next. "Finn! Who is THAT!" I heard a high-pitched voice yell in the background. "Finn. Don't tell me that's Quinn." I said, anger taking over my body. "Rachel, she's only here to" I cut him off. "SHE'S ONLY THERE TO WHAT? HUH FINN?" "Rachel, listen to me." he said calmly. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE OVER THERE PLAYING AROUND WITH QUINN AND I'M HERE FREAKING OUT CAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" "Rachel," and that was the last thing I heard before I stubbornly stabbed the end button with my thumb.

What have I gotten myself into.

**Puck's POV**

"Oh Noah, why couldn't you be more like him." my mother said pointing to the screen. "Why couldn't you date a Jewish girl? You know what Noah, you have not been respecting your religion. Why aren't you wearing your Yamika anymore? You are dead to me Noah Mark Puckerman. Go to your room." That night I thought about it. I mean, after baby gate, and especially after seeing Quinn give birth, I cannot say I still have the same feelings for her as I did before I got her pregnant with Baby Beth. I was flat on my back, staring at the ceiling in my room. I was thinking of some hot Jewish girls to date. "Candace? No, do not want to date another dumb blonde. Stephanie? Isn't she dating that Jason kid?" I mumbled to myself. Why did this have to be so hard? I felt my phone vibrate on my bedside table.

_Noah, I need you to come over. Now._

_~Rachel*_

_Okay I'll right over in 5._

_~Puckasaurus_

_It was fate. _


	19. Keep Fighting

**I'll ending this story in about 5-10 chapters. I'm so sorry but I don't have enough time to update! Swimming, Dance, Piano Lessons, School, and coming up…After School Activities. (Drama Club, other clubs, Orchestra, etc.) AND I take every type of dance, including pointe. AND I have swimming almost everyday of the week and 3 hour long clinics. I have to practice piano 30-60 minutes a day, and to top it all off, a whole load of homework. Whew, I never knew a sixth grader could take so much. I'm gonna start a new Finchel, with pre-written chapters, maybe a sequel to this. And Hannah Montana Fans, some Jackson/Sienna and Lilly/Oliver is being processed. Love Ya!****Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN GLEE, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY SONGS, SHOWS etc. IN THIS STORY.****Finn's POV**Oh shit. What did I do. Oh my gosh, what did I do. I don't even know who I am anymore. I looked around. Why the hell is Quinn here? Damn, I really screwed up. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I adjusted my posture on the chair I was sitting on. "Quinn, get out." "Fine Finn, but you know you'll want more later." she said as she took out a post-it note and stuck it on my desk. I called Rachel. No answer. I went to her house. The lights were on in the living room. I hid in the bushes and looked in the windows. I saw Rachel. Lying in Puck's arms, crying. LYING IN PUCK'S ARMS! WHAT THE HELL! I trudged back to my battered old truck. I kicked the tire and the alarm went off. I had a mini-heart attack as the alarm rang loudly in my ear. I looked at shadows moving in the windows. I fumbled around in my pockets trying to find the keys. All of a sudden, I see Puck storm out, with Rachel following him, looking at the floor while she was walking. She stopped at the beginning of the driveway and Puck stood in front of me. "Man, go." "What?" I asked, obviously confused. "Go, Rachel doesn't want you here." "What the hell man? She's my _girlfriend." "Not anymore she isn't." Puck said firmly, looking back at the shy brunette. "What the-" "I don't want any trouble." Puck said as he walked back to Rachel, then lead her to the door.I wasn't gonna stop. I've sacrificed way too much for Rachel to let her go like this. I walked back to my truck and opened the door fiercely. I drove to the nearest jewelry store._


End file.
